Los Ecos del Valor
by El Chocks
Summary: Antepenúltimo Capitulo: Todo ha tomado un curso inesperado, las reacciones no son las esperadas, pero ahora solo queda esperar que las cosas sucedan como han sido predestinadas, o en verdad ha valido la pena el intento de cambiar su destino y el de los demás.
1. Ese libro raro

_Por dónde empezar siempre ha sido lo más difícil, y más cuando uno tiene demasiadas ideas en la mente y quiere transmitirlas a los demás sobre todo cuando lo que transmite son ideas vagas aunadas a recuerdos de hace años que siguen apegadas a uno a pesar del resultado de aquellos acontecimientos, lo cierto es que si quisiera por empezar a explicar, tendría que volver a hace diez años cuando tenía diecisiete años, lo cual pareciera que no fue hace mucho desde donde estoy, físicamente he cambiado, mi cabello largo y castaño se ha visto desvanecerse por las complacencias del trabajo burocrático y elitista que representa estar en el sector público como funcionario, mis playeras de futbol y de ejercicio se han desplazado por el sinfín de trajes que ocupan el espacio de mi armario, dejando así solo un puñal de ropa informal para los fines de semana, pero bueno , esto no ha dejado que deje de ser un hombre que resulte atractivo para las mujeres, los años pesan con el tiempo, pero para mí han sido una ventaja con el lado femenino, mi rostro de niño se ha perdió por los rastros de la madurez y de la barba que día a día lucha por salir de su prisión de piel, mi madre dice que luzco idéntico a cuando conoció a mi padre, por su parte mi hermana dice que no es así, tal vez solo sea por el cabello y los ojos, que en realidad he tomado mis propios rasgos._

_Pero bueno esto no es una descripción de como luzco a mis casi veintisiete años, es de como perdí el valor, el valor de vivir, el valor de ser honesto conmigo mismo, el valor de ver a los a las personas que más me importan, el valor de pelear. Sé cómo paso y no quiero entrar en muchos detalles, eso ya lo he hecho con el psicólogo, en más de una hora me hablo sobre lo que es cargar con cosas del pasado y de no cerrar ciclos y pura palabrería, he ido por recomendación de mi jefe ya que ha dicho que mi rendimiento ha bajado en los últimos dos meses, mis amigos y familiares no saben que voy a ver a un psiquiatra aunque no dudo que estén próximos a hacerlo, tampoco es que necesite que me digan lo que quiero oír, lo único que abarca en mi cabeza es que la única mujer que me ha importado ahora vive con mi mejor (o ex mejor amigo), como sea el caso, me gusta estar en este estado, hace poco leí un libro de un autor latinoamericano que habla sobre las realidades y los distintos mundos que están más allá de la realidad, en donde cada decisión es una puerta a otra realidad alterna, era una serie de cuentos bajo el mismo telón, no recuerdo el nombre del escritor, ya que ese día leí el libro que estaba acomodado en la recepción del consultorio de médico y tenía algunos pacientes antes de atenderme a mí, no eran más de 80 páginas por lo cual fue bastante fácil leerlo, me parece que es argentino el escritor, ya iré pronto a ver a mi doctor y anotar el nombre del libro y del autor y tal vez pueda escribir algo sobre él en mis notas._

_Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en si en otra realidad Sora y Yo somos algo más que viejos amigos que solo se ven en los cumpleaños de los amigos en común, si el yo de hace diez años tuvo el valor para hablar con ella el día en que la perdí de mi camino y de mí mismo, ya que Sora no solo era alguien importante, era algo dentro de mí, algo que me había formado, no hay palabras para describirlo, pero si podría decir que fue arrancado esa parte y con los años solo ha ido desmoronándose, dejando así un hueco sin fondo donde no hay cabida para remplazar._

_Se hace tarde y mañana debo ir a mi rutina monotona del funcionario público, aunque solo espero que si hay un Taichi Yagami ahí afuera o ahora mismo tenga el suficiente valor de hacer todo lo que yo no hice, aún si falla, es mejor fallar intentándolo que nunca haberlo hecho._


	2. Un sueño raro que es solo el final

Y así es como termina…

-¡Hermano!, ¡hermano!, ¡hermano! ¡Qué despiertes ya tonto!- _Su voz no deja de retumbar en mis odios, solo podía retorcerme más en las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, hacia demasiado frio desde hace unas semanas, era normal ya casi empezaba el invierno y en esta parte Odaiba el frio se sentía más mortal, aunque exagero en decir eso último._

_No tardo en poner de pie, ahí está enfrente de mí hermana pequeña con tan solo trece años es más molesta de lo que era adorable de niña._

_- _Vale, vale ya estoy de pie, no vez es que día libre y se te ocurre despertarme,uno ya no puede disfrutar una tranquila mañana de domingo-

-Eh tonto, no es domingo, es lunes, ¡acaso no sabes en que día estamos hoy! Es el colmo contigo pero bueno date prisa vamos a llegar tarde y no vayas a dejar a Sora otra vez plantada.

-Oye no la deja plantada, solo llegue tarde- _Mientras le repongo a mi hermana entre reclamos, me decido a cambiarme de ropa, mi hermana se dispone a salir de mi cuarto, desde que cumplió los doce mi papá decidió darle como habitación su cuarto de trabajo, dejándome a mí solo la habitación, para ser un apartamento sí que es bastante amplio como para cuatro personas._

_-_Como sea el caso date prisa, o si no me acabare todos los panquees- _Solo llego a oír un fuerte portazo y a ver la expresión de burla de mi herma que me saca la lengua y cerrándome el ojo, aún sigue siendo una niña y por ahora así está bien, no quiero imaginar el día que empiece a tener citas con chicos._

_El desayuno transcurre de manera tranquila, en realidad no era tan tarde como creía aún tengo tiempo de ver las noticias con los acontecimiento recientes, el pronóstico para el clima de hoy que solo pronostica más lluvias leves y algo de viento, embotellamientos, sobre las acciones en la bolsa de valores, el país que se encuentra en recuperación aunque mi mamá dice que las cosas cada vez suben de precio, sobre una banda americana que viene a dar un concierto el próximo fin de semana, en fin todo eso en menos de diez minutos mientras que Kari se arregla para irnos por fin a la escuela, antes de salir volteo una última vez a ver el apartamento, si es como recuerdo en mi sueño, la misma proporción de espacio._

_-_Oye Taí que tienes, te veo algo raro, no es normal verte así hoy en día-_La expresión de mi hermana cuando está preocupada es muy expresiva y muy profunda, sus ojos son algo que me impiden mentirle- _Tuve un sueño_- Le digo pero sé que me hará más preguntas hasta que esto parezca un interrogatorio, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de esto en el camino aunque siempre ha sabido darme buenos consejos, creo que esta vez pasare de esto._

_-_Solo fue una pesadilla porque últimamente me he desvelado por estudiar, no te preocupes, aparte ya casi llegas a la parada de autobús- _Le comento con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro que la deja convencida, el camino de casa al autobús que kari toma no es mucho, más adelante yo me reuniré con Sora para tomar el metro para ir a la preparatoria._

_-_¡Hola Sora-chan!-_ Esa presencia tan cálida no hay duda Sora está aquí _– Hola pequeña, ahora sí que tu hermano ha llegado temprano, aunque no ha sido debido a él, ¿sino a ti verdad?- _Solo alguien maquiavélico podía influir para que mi hermana me despertara tan temprano y encima tuviera esa maldad para afectarme tanto, Sora mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria._

_-_No lo hubiera hecho sin ti Sora-chan, también le tome fotos a mi hermano mientras estaba dormido aunque el jamás sabrá donde las he guardado, eso le enseñara a no dejar plantado a las chicas- ¡Hey pero si yo jamás deje a sora Plantada, solo llegue media hora tarde!

-Bueno no exageremos, por cada vez que llegues temprano, Kari romperá una foto, no hagamos perderle el tiempo a tu hermana el autobús ya va a llegar y nosotros tenemos que irnos, así que vamos-Adiós hermano, adiós Sora-chan.- Vámonos Taí ¿no quieres que llegamos tarde otra vez verdad?

_Me termina de decir eso mientras que me regala una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Sora siempre me ha tranquilizado, con el tiempo solo se ha hecho más bonita, ya no es esa niña con gorro de chico que se peleaba con los demás niño que la excluían de los juegos para niños o del futbol, con su cabello castaño que ahora le llega hasta los hombros y esa figura de señorita, no es de extrañar que más de uno voltee a verla, aunque yo siempre estoy ahí para que ningún idiota se aproveche._

_El camino hasta la preparatoria no es largo, solo que mucha gente toma el transporte a la misma hora que nosotros salimos, mientras más avanzamos de curso esto va peor, hacemos casi media hora, pero es más rápido que ir caminando o en bici. Podemos entrar en un vagón que no va tan lleno, la estación a donde vamos solo queda a cinco de donde estamos, así que una vez que lleguemos solo queda caminar._

-Hey Tai no te ves muy bien, ¿no dormiste mucho?, o acaso no estás acostumbrado a despertar temprano- _esto último me lo dijo con malicia, como es costumbre, Sora es de la pocas personas que puedo soportar su sentido del humor o tonos de expresar de forma picara. _

-jajaja… recuérdame no venir contigo en el metro y quedarme dormido en casa, mientas todos esos pervertidos se te arriman.

-Vamos no seas malo, solo es un broma de mejores amigos, mejor dime que es lo que tienes.

-No es nada, solo que tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que estaba en el comedor de mi casa, pero no era mi casa, ningún mueble me era conocido y ahí había un señor o chico sentados en una silla en el balcón, lo único que hacía era beber de un vaso, creo que era whisky lo que tomaba, pero lo más raro es que yo solo era un espectador, solo veía de lejos, no podía hablar o cualquier cosa por el estilo, me limitaba a verlo ahí sentado, es más, creo que ni siquiera tenía cuerpo, no veía mis piernas o brazos, era como si solamente mis ojos estuvieran ahí.

-Suena algo aterrador, pero creo que la mayoría de las veces no podemos recordar lo que soñamos, muchas veces la esencia verdadera la olvidamos y solo perdura las insignificancias o a veces es totalmente al revés, esa sensación cuando es algo significativo nos llega a quedar, a mi me ha pasado, a veces he sentido esa sensación de regocijo… y otras de dolor y tristeza, ¿Que sentiste Taí al verte y al despertar?

-No sé, al principio no entendía porque solo podía ver al señor de ahí sentado, pero creo que me doy una idea, _ese señor era yo, _¿cómo lo sé? Eso es algo que solo sé, no podía ver bien su rostro, o ver que llevaba puesto, pero lo más raro era que el estar ahí observándolo u observándome me producía una sensación familiar, no tenía miedo o alguna sensación de intimidación, no recuerdo nada más o del tiempo que estuve ahí.

_Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos cuando termine de hablar, supuse que Sora me diría algo como ¡Hey, pero que sueños más viajado haz tenido! Pero solo hubo más silencio, creo que fue lo mejor, tal vez buscaba las palabras adecuadas, Sora era así, analítica y fría por dentro, a veces impulsiva y desenfrenada pero cuando la ocasión se presenta, Sora puede ser mucho más madura que el superior Joe._

_Hablando de Joe, me dijo un día antes que lo fuera a buscar en el segundo receso, hace tiempo que no lo hablo con él ya que normalmente siempre se la pasa estudiando, no es raro ya que ya está próximo a salir de la preparatoria y es común que los chicos quieran entrar a una buena universidad, aunque bueno el buen Joe definitivamente está al 10000.0000 % de esfuerzo, lo cual se me hace exagerado que se tome la molestia para hablar conmigo, casual que puede decirme que va a mandar todo al carajo y se hará un chopper y se ira por ahí y que le de por culo la escuela, eso sería muy divertido viniendo de alguien como él, que ganas de hablar con mi viejo amigo._

_Es irónico que desde que entre a la misma escuela solo lo veo en los pasillos cargando libros, o en el baño de hombres apresurándose para volver a clases lo antes posible. Espero que cuando sea presidente o algo así se acuerde de mí._


	3. Encuentro con el superior Joe

Y así es como termina…

-¡Hermano!, ¡hermano!, ¡hermano! ¡Qué despiertes ya tonto!- _Su voz no deja de retumbar en mis odios, solo podía retorcerme más en las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, hacia demasiado frio desde hace unas semanas, era normal ya casi empezaba el invierno y en esta parte Odaiba el frio se sentía más mortal, aunque exagero en decir eso último._

_No tardo en poner de pie, ahí está enfrente de mí hermana pequeña con tan solo trece años es más molesta de lo que era adorable de niña._

_- _Vale, vale ya estoy de pie, no vez es que día libre y se te ocurre despertarme,uno ya no puede disfrutar una tranquila mañana de domingo-

-Eh tonto, no es domingo, es lunes, ¡acaso no sabes en que día estamos hoy! Es el colmo contigo pero bueno date prisa vamos a llegar tarde y no vayas a dejar a Sora otra vez plantada.

-Oye no la deja plantada, solo llegue tarde- _Mientras le repongo a mi hermana entre reclamos, me decido a cambiarme de ropa, mi hermana se dispone a salir de mi cuarto, desde que cumplió los doce mi papá decidió darle como habitación su cuarto de trabajo, dejándome a mí solo la habitación, para ser un apartamento sí que es bastante amplio como para cuatro personas._

_-_Como sea el caso date prisa, o si no me acabare todos los panquees- _Solo llego a oír un fuerte portazo y a ver la expresión de burla de mi herma que me saca la lengua y cerrándome el ojo, aún sigue siendo una niña y por ahora así está bien, no quiero imaginar el día que empiece a tener citas con chicos._

_El desayuno transcurre de manera tranquila, en realidad no era tan tarde como creía aún tengo tiempo de ver las noticias con los acontecimiento recientes, el pronóstico para el clima de hoy que solo pronostica más lluvias leves y algo de viento, embotellamientos, sobre las acciones en la bolsa de valores, el país que se encuentra en recuperación aunque mi mamá dice que las cosas cada vez suben de precio, sobre una banda americana que viene a dar un concierto el próximo fin de semana, en fin todo eso en menos de diez minutos mientras que Kari se arregla para irnos por fin a la escuela, antes de salir volteo una última vez a ver el apartamento, si es como recuerdo en mi sueño, la misma proporción de espacio._

_-_Oye Taí que tienes, te veo algo raro, no es normal verte así hoy en día-_La expresión de mi hermana cuando está preocupada es muy expresiva y muy profunda, sus ojos son algo que me impiden mentirle- _Tuve un sueño_- Le digo pero sé que me hará más preguntas hasta que esto parezca un interrogatorio, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de esto en el camino aunque siempre ha sabido darme buenos consejos, creo que esta vez pasare de esto._

_-_Solo fue una pesadilla porque últimamente me he desvelado por estudiar, no te preocupes, aparte ya casi llegas a la parada de autobús- _Le comento con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro que la deja convencida, el camino de casa al autobús que kari toma no es mucho, más adelante yo me reuniré con Sora para tomar el metro para ir a la preparatoria._

_-_¡Hola Sora-chan!-_ Esa presencia tan cálida no hay duda Sora está aquí _– Hola pequeña, ahora sí que tu hermano ha llegado temprano, aunque no ha sido debido a él, ¿sino a ti verdad?- _Solo alguien maquiavélico podía influir para que mi hermana me despertara tan temprano y encima tuviera esa maldad para afectarme tanto, Sora mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria._

_-_No lo hubiera hecho sin ti Sora-chan, también le tome fotos a mi hermano mientras estaba dormido aunque el jamás sabrá donde las he guardado, eso le enseñara a no dejar plantado a las chicas- ¡Hey pero si yo jamás deje a sora Plantada, solo llegue media hora tarde!

-Bueno no exageremos, por cada vez que llegues temprano, Kari romperá una foto, no hagamos perderle el tiempo a tu hermana el autobús ya va a llegar y nosotros tenemos que irnos, así que vamos-Adiós hermano, adiós Sora-chan.- Vámonos Taí ¿no quieres que llegamos tarde otra vez verdad?

_Me termina de decir eso mientras que me regala una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Sora siempre me ha tranquilizado, con el tiempo solo se ha hecho más bonita, ya no es esa niña con gorro de chico que se peleaba con los demás niño que la excluían de los juegos para niños o del futbol, con su cabello castaño que ahora le llega hasta los hombros y esa figura de señorita, no es de extrañar que más de uno voltee a verla, aunque yo siempre estoy ahí para que ningún idiota se aproveche._

_El camino hasta la preparatoria no es largo, solo que mucha gente toma el transporte a la misma hora que nosotros salimos, mientras más avanzamos de curso esto va peor, hacemos casi media hora, pero es más rápido que ir caminando o en bici. Podemos entrar en un vagón que no va tan lleno, la estación a donde vamos solo queda a cinco de donde estamos, así que una vez que lleguemos solo queda caminar._

-Hey Tai no te ves muy bien, ¿no dormiste mucho?, o acaso no estás acostumbrado a despertar temprano- _esto último me lo dijo con malicia, como es costumbre, Sora es de la pocas personas que puedo soportar su sentido del humor o tonos de expresar de forma picara. _

-jajaja… recuérdame no venir contigo en el metro y quedarme dormido en casa, mientas todos esos pervertidos se te arriman.

-Vamos no seas malo, solo es un broma de mejores amigos, mejor dime que es lo que tienes.

-No es nada, solo que tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que estaba en el comedor de mi casa, pero no era mi casa, ningún mueble me era conocido y ahí había un señor o chico sentados en una silla en el balcón, lo único que hacía era beber de un vaso, creo que era whisky lo que tomaba, pero lo más raro es que yo solo era un espectador, solo veía de lejos, no podía hablar o cualquier cosa por el estilo, me limitaba a verlo ahí sentado, es más, creo que ni siquiera tenía cuerpo, no veía mis piernas o brazos, era como si solamente mis ojos estuvieran ahí.

-Suena algo aterrador, pero creo que la mayoría de las veces no podemos recordar lo que soñamos, muchas veces la esencia verdadera la olvidamos y solo perdura las insignificancias o a veces es totalmente al revés, esa sensación cuando es algo significativo nos llega a quedar, a mi me ha pasado, a veces he sentido esa sensación de regocijo… y otras de dolor y tristeza, ¿Que sentiste Taí al verte y al despertar?

-No sé, al principio no entendía porque solo podía ver al señor de ahí sentado, pero creo que me doy una idea, _ese señor era yo, _¿cómo lo sé? Eso es algo que solo sé, no podía ver bien su rostro, o ver que llevaba puesto, pero lo más raro era que el estar ahí observándolo u observándome me producía una sensación familiar, no tenía miedo o alguna sensación de intimidación, no recuerdo nada más o del tiempo que estuve ahí.

_Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos cuando termine de hablar, supuse que Sora me diría algo como ¡Hey, pero que sueños más viajado haz tenido! Pero solo hubo más silencio, creo que fue lo mejor, tal vez buscaba las palabras adecuadas, Sora era así, analítica y fría por dentro, a veces impulsiva y desenfrenada pero cuando la ocasión se presenta, Sora puede ser mucho más madura que el superior Joe._

_Hablando de Joe, me dijo un día antes que lo fuera a buscar en el segundo receso, hace tiempo que no lo hablo con él ya que normalmente siempre se la pasa estudiando, no es raro ya que ya está próximo a salir de la preparatoria y es común que los chicos quieran entrar a una buena universidad, aunque bueno el buen Joe definitivamente está al 10000.0000 % de esfuerzo, lo cual se me hace exagerado que se tome la molestia para hablar conmigo, casual que puede decirme que va a mandar todo al carajo y se hará un chopper y se ira por ahí y que le de por culo la escuela, eso sería muy divertido viniendo de alguien como él, que ganas de hablar con mi viejo amigo._

_Es irónico que desde que entre a la misma escuela solo lo veo en los pasillos cargando libros, o en el baño de hombres apresurándose para volver a clases lo antes posible. Espero que cuando sea presidente o algo así se acuerde de mí._

**_(Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que esta serie sea de su agrado y espero con ansías subir el sig. episodio)_**

**_Digimon y sus personajes no pertenecen, sus derechos pertenecen a Bandai y Toei._**


	4. Fiesta en casa de Joe part 1

_La fiesta de Joe supondría algo así como un reencuentro de la __"__vieja pandilla__"__, sería algo sencillo, nos reuniríamos todos, a excepción de Mimi por obvias razones, pero fuera de eso el ambiente no cambiaría mucho, Yamato y Takeru se habían mudado hace un año, teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matt fue en Abril y actualmente estamos por acabar noviembre, el año pasado fue muy significativo para todos ya que con los hermanos Ishida que se iban era la gota que derramo al grupo, mi hermana lloro mucho por Takeru, son mejores amigos y desde que se fue a vivir Itabashi su relación con otros chicos no ha sido lo mismo, por otro lado mi mejor amigo estaría viviendo con su padre en Shinjuku, no esta tan lejos pero con los ensayos de su banda de rock que va en ascenso es normal que no, nos veamos, yo por mi parte me uní al equipo juvenil de la preparatoria , sin embargo su nivel de equipo es mayor al de una secundaria por lo cual ganarme la titularidad me ha llevado a entrenar por muchas horas y no atrasarme a la escuela._

_Creo que poco a poco Matt y yo dejamos de frecuentarnos, no fue culpa de ninguno, o eso me he hecho creer._

_Pero lo de Sora ha sido una batalla en silencio que yo solo me he limitado ver._

_Creo que es tiempo de hablar de lo que paso en esa fiesta._

_-_Entonces, me estás diciendo que solo seremos nosotros verdad, nada de desconocidos, mira Matt es mi amigo y me alegra que se acerque su cumpleaños, pero a decir verdad no me da buena espina sus amigos.

_Eran inicios de Abril, nos encontrábamos en una banca sentados en un parque de Hikarigaoka, tal vez eran las ocho o nueve de la noche, el buen Joe estaba saliendo de uno de sus infernales cursos, lo encontré curiosamente mientras regresaba a casa, ese cabello azul y gafas de genio eran reconocibles a más de diez kilómetros a la redonda e inclusive en la noche ese brillo de niño prodigio que desprendía era algo digno de ser estudiado._

_-_¡Vamos, Joe tú nos conoces!

-Por esa misma razón lo digo, por mí no hay problema, mis hermanos y padres siempre están en casa y dudo que se vayan, y seria incomodo tenerlos ahí, digo si fuéramos niños no sería ningún problema.

-Vamos hombre, mira en casa de Sora solo se podría si fuera una fiesta de chicas, ya sabes cómo es la mamá de Sora sobre que entren chicos a su casa, en casa de Izzy tampoco es conveniente, es más chico y sus padres son más reservados en esos demás aunque si fuera fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo no tendrían inconveniente, en mi casa eso sí que no, ¡no dejare que el menor de los Ishida duerma en mi casa con mi hermana ahí!

-¡Hey no seas exagerado!

-Puedo verlo en su mirada, de seguro que prepararía alguna de sus artimañanas para hacer que se quede a dormir ahí, nadie desconfiaría del pequeño T.K. excepto yo y eso hará que sus planes con mi hermana se vayan a bajo y bueno si sería por esa razón, si es en tú casa podría irme tranquilamente con Kari. ¿Harías eso por mi superior Joe?

-Tú sí que eres un paranoico Tai, que bueno que no soy Kari. Está bien veré que puedo hacer, te aviso el fin de semana, por cierto de haber una hipotética fiesta en mi casa, ¿Qué día será la fiesta de Matt?

- Su cumpleaños es el once, pero ese día es entre semana… el sábado creo que será la mejor opción, ¿cómo a las seis o siete que lleguemos está bien no?

-Ok, no prometo nada pero si es así te aviso, me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde, nos vemos Tai.

-Gracias Joe, y bueno obviamente Matt y Takeru no deben de entrarse de nada, adiós.

_Creo que olvide el pequeño detalle de decirle a mi buen amigo el número de invitados, naturalmente Joe nos prestaría su casa, conozco a su familia, estarían gustosos de que sus amigos vinieran a festejar el cumpleaños de un amigo de Joe._

_Recibí el mensaje de Joe una semana antes de que fuese el cumpleaños de Matt, los padres de Joe visitarían a una tía que vive hasta no sé dónde, bueno teníamos el tiempo para preparar la fiesta y en caso de que quedara algo sucia podríamos limpiarla, esto último claramente no salió como esperábamos, pero como íbamos a saberlo en aquel momento, esto sería la primera fiesta que organizábamos donde había de por medio alcohol y los invitados serían amigos de Matt que traerían a su propios amigos los cuales son mayores que nosotros y bueno la cadena podría seguir creciendo. _

_Era un sábado por la mañana._

- No tengo la menor idea de cómo mis padres accedieron a dejarme hacer una fiesta en la casa.

-Debes de tener más fe en dios, Superior Joe, él lo ve todo y decidió que tu serias el designado por los cielos para semejante fiesta.

-A veces pienso que arderas en el infierno Taichi Yagami ¬ ¬

-Pienso lo mismo Joe, hasta entonces hagamos de esto una fiesta para recordar.

-Y bueno alguien vendrán a ayudarnos, o ¿lo haremos solos?

-No pasa nada, Sora viene en camino y también Izzy, mejor muestra la casa y cómo vamos a acomodar los muebles y guardar aquellas cosas que se puedan romper, por cierto ¿tienes un buen sistema de stereo?

- ¿¡Cómo que vamos a mover!? ¿Sistema de sterero?¿Para qué vamos a necesitar música?¡Romper cosas! ¡Pensé que íbamos a hacer una fiesta!

-Y eso mismo vamos a hacer, vamos hombre parece que nunca has ido a alguna, pero no te preocupes hoy sabrás que una fiesta a nuestra edad es algo normal hacer este tipo de cosas, no se diga más y veamos qué cosas se pueden robar.

-¡¿Que?!

_El departamento de los padres de Joe era muy amplio y tenían bastante cosas que debían ser guardadas en cajas, por otro lado Joe ya era el menor de sus hermanos, por lo cual ya solo él vivía con sus padres y tenía bastante espacio en casa, empezamos a ordenar todo alrededor de la una, una hora después llego Izzy quien trajo su laptop para la música, el sería el DJ de la noche, lo cual era divertido verlo, Joe empezó tomarle gusto al asunto cuando le dije que vendrían algunas amiga de Matt de su instituto, por lo cual era una oportunidad para ligar a alguna con una nueva faceta que nadie conocía del chico matado y nerd del grupo. Aunque olvide mencionar que muchas de estas chicas irían con sus novios y muchas de ellas se les podría denominar unas bad girls._

_Sora llego justo cuando terminamos todo los preparativos._

- Para ser chicos sí que los tres tienen muy buen gusto, hasta que creo que ni yo y Mimi hubiéramos dejado este lugar listo para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Por cierto traje unos cd´s y algo de bebida y botana para el rato, no pregunten como conseguí esto.

-¡Donde diablos has estado! ¡Se suponía que llegarías hace horas a ayudarnos a acomodar todo esto!

-Vamos, tranquilo Tai, no era la gran cosa, aparte has pasado un rato agradable con Joe e Izzy, solo pasaba a dejarles esto, ya me voy que bien te ves sin tus gafas Joe.

-Gra…gracias Sora (_EN QUE MOMENTO SE ARREGLO PARA LA FIESTA)_

_-_Mira Sora-san te gusta la música que prepare, por cierto donde conseguiste la bebida, yo quería conseguir algo para tomar, pero me prohibieron la venta esos neoliberales del seven.

-La música me gusta Izzy, bueno la cerveza la compre yo pero el vodka lo consiguió mí no.. Mi amigo Yahiko.

- Aún sigues viendo a ese vago sin empleo y estudios.

-Ya empezó el señor perfecto, nos vemos Joe, si necesitas algo que traiga avísame, llegare algo tarde aquí, yanee.

-¿Te pasa algo Tai?

- No es nada pero no me agrada ese amigo de Matt, desde que se lo presento a Sora, ella ha cambiado algo y ha sido para mal.

-¿Seguro o son solo celos? Es normal que a ella le gusten ese tipo de chicos con esa imagen, ya sabes cómo Matt.

-¿Qué dijiste Izzy? Yo no tengo celos ni de ese de Yahiki o como se llame o de Matt, Sora es mi mejor amigo solo creo que ese tipo no es para ella, arghh ¡¿ya me harte donde esta Joe por ciero?!

-No lo sé, tal vez este en el baño o cambiándose de camisa, viste como estaban sus axilas, creo que está nervioso por lo de hoy, ¿Oye y como es que vendrá Matt aquí, sin que sospeche?

-Takeru se enteró hace unos días y los amigos de Yamato fueron avisados por Sora para que no hicieran planes y vinieran hacia aca, algunos de ellos vendrán y los demás traerán a nuestros festejados y ya sabes lo clásico, apagamos las luces y ¡bum! Happy birthday y bla bla, lo usual aunque creo que ¿esta también es tu primera fiesta de este tipo verdad?

-Si también lo es aunque no estoy como Joe, no sé si esta así por las chicas o porque su casa pueda terminar en un incendio.

-Se escuchan varias voces, deben de ser los amigos de Matt, Izzy pon algo de música y pon las cervezas en la mesa voy a recibirlos a la puerta y ¡donde diablos se metió Joe!

_Con el tiempo algunos invitados iban llegando, unos eran miembros de la banda donde tocaba Matt hace unos años y los demás eran de la nueva banda a la que formo, algunos traían a sus novias, amigos y amigas, aunque aunque falta más gente del instituto donde iba Matt, sí que era un tipo popular, recibí un mensaje de T.K. cerca de las ocho y media donde ya venían llegando con su hermano y el resto de los invitados, la fiesta no iba tan mal, Joe ya se había acoplado a una plática con unas chicas algo mayor pero él se veía más grande que varios de aquí así que no tuvo problemas, Izzy era otra historia, con su camisa hawaiana era el foco de atención por donde uno quisiera ver, aunque debo admitir que era muy buen dj, él como había obtenido el equipo y el conocimiento para hacer esas mezclas aún sigue siendo un misterio_

_- _Hola tú fuiste quien organizo la fiesta- _Una chica se acercó hacia mí, debió tener unos diecinueve años, tenía el pelo teñido de varios colores, aunque resaltaba más el morado, una perforación en la ceja y se dejaba ver un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, aunque por su ropa no se djeba ver, por su estilo debía de ser punk o algo así._

-Soy tai y si yo la organice aunque la casa es de mi amigo Joe a él debemos el mérito, es el chico de cabello azul y chaqueta negra.

-Oh con que es aquel chico, se ve que este tipo de fiestas son su especialidad.

-Si lo conocieras te darías cuenta que solo vive de fiesta en fiesta, es un maestro para mí y Yamato, aunque él mismo Yamato no lo reconocer, lo aprendió todo de él, por algo le decimos Superior Joe, inclusive aún con su vida loca de alcohol y fiestas es un genio para los estudios.

- Matt sí que es un pesado, jamás me había hablado de su amigo Joe, se ve que es muy interesante, yanee Tai tengo que ir por ahí… _Pensé que sería divertido ver como reaccionaba Joe cuando esa chica guapa se acercara a hacerle la plática, aunque fue todo lo contrario en un rato cuando la tomo de la mano y se fueron a su cuarto… Jamás debí cambiar su vaso de agua por uno de vodka, o es muy tonto para diferenciar ambas cosas o sí que disfrutaba esta noche._


	5. Fiesta en casa de Joe: Final

-Entonces me estás diciendo que es imposible poner una cama sobre una ventana, ¡acaso estas retándome crio!

-Oye tranquilo viejo nadie te ha dicho nada, ni siquiera te conozco, yo solo estoy esperando a que desocupen el baño.

_-_¿Qué pasa Izzy? ¿Te está molestando este sujeto?

-¡Hola Matt no te había visto venir! Se suponía que apagaríamos las luces y ya sabes gritaríamos sorpresa y bueno…

-Sí, bueno… ya vi que todos la están pasando muy bien, cerveza, tequila y demás son cosas que no les falta por aquí-. (_Bueno el cumpleañeros ya está aquí aunque ha pasado de largo su visita, Nadie ha visto a Joe, aunque lo saben nadie quiere interrumpirlo con su *asunto* en su habitación, Izzy ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha ido al baño a vomitar como a orinar, únicamente yo y mi hermana recibimos a Matt por su cumpleaños, los demás invitados creo que olvidaron porque estaban a aquí, aunque a amigo rubio eso no le sorprende de sus ` amigos´ rockers, punk, hardcord o como los llamen a ahora)._

-¿Oye Izzy donde esta Joe? Conociendolo estaría por aquí diciendo que usemos un portavasos o de que no terminemos incendiando su casa y ¿Sora? ¡Acaso mi cumpleaños no significa nada!

-Bueno se supone que no debo decirlo… Pero Joe está en su habitación con una chica, no recuerdo el nombre de esta mujer, pero se ve algo aguerrida y Sora dijo que llegaría algo tarde porque salió con un amigo y que regresaba aquí. Por cierto sabes quién está dentro del baño, en verdad necesito entrar.

-¡¿Cómo que Sora ha estado afuera con un tipo?!¿ Joe enserio con una chica, no te confundes de tipo?

En_ otro lugar de la casa de Joe… para ser exactos a unos metros en lo queda de sala_

-Hermano, crees que está bien dejar a Joe así nada más con una desconocida.

-No lo sé, me pregunto si el tendrá preservativos, digo está bien que esté preparado para todo y tenga un kit de primeros auxilios, pero hasta tú y yo sabemos que Joe jamás pensó llegar tan lejos hoy.

-¡Eres estúpido acaso! ¡Joe podría terminar siendo papá en estos momentos!

-Bueno está bien pero no te alteres, acaso quieres ir tú y abrir la puerta y ver algo que no deseas ver o tal vez si… Solo tenemos una opción, Takeru vas tú, no has hecho nada desde que llegaste, anda ve.

-¡¿Por qué diablos tengo que ir yo?! Tú fuiste quién enrollo a Joe con esa chica aparte voy a ir así nadamás a decirle, oye Joe necesitas unos condones, una pastillita, ¿una cerveza amigo?

-Pues no estaría mal, ten unos cuantos y dáselos.

-¿¡Traías condones Hermano!?

-Soy un chico prevenido para este tipo de sucesos aparte a Takeru le sirva de algo ver, anda ve pequeño.

_Tenía suerte que Matt no estuviera presente en ese momento, lo que fuera a pasar ya estaría echo y sin duda alguna sería algo divertido, pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en que Sora no llega y bueno es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, el cual no ha salido de la mejor manera pero eso no le molesta a Matt, en el fondo él es una persona que es muy comprensible y tolerante en ocasiones… sabe que puede contar con todos nosotros a pesar del cambio de escuela, estos amigos rockeros son solo algo temporal y el me lo ha dicho, son buenos pero Yamato tiene planes a futuro y no todo es rock and roll en su vida y eso es una ventaja, el siempre piensa a futuro y vive en el presente._

_-_Oye Taí has visto a mi hermano, por cierto ¿Sora ya te marco o mando un mensaje? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Hey Yamato donde has estado? Mira que el departamento no es grande.

-Izzy creo que no volverá a beber en su corta vida si es que bebe como hoy lo hizo, estaba ayudándolo a que no vomitara su intestino, debo decir que jamás pensé que algo como esto pasara.

-Bueno pues estas apunto de llevarte partida doble mira hacia allá- _Señalando a un cuarto que sin duda era la habitación del Superior Joe se encontraba el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo, aquel niñato que pretendía indirectamente a mi hermana y por quien todos tomaban como la blanca paloma del grupo._

_-_Este Joe… estas ocupado, Tai me dijo… que… te diera estos… con…do… nes…

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO TAKERU?! ¡QUIERES VOLTEAR Y NO VER!

_Está de más de decir que el buen Joe ya se encontraba sin camisa y a nada de quitarse el pantalón y algo más, su acompañante de esa noche estaba tendida en la cama sin el sostén mientras que se cubría con los brazos los pechos._

_-¡_No tenías condones! Y yo que estaba a punto, que bueno que no seguimos muchachito.

-¡No espera no te vayas, vuelve no es lo que parece!

_La chica rápidamente se levantó de la cama y tomo una sábana mientras corría y una amiga de ella salía detrás de ella, esta solo alcanzo a decir no te vayas amigis, al parecer ya estaba también algo pasada de copas, Joe trato de alcanzarla pero olvido que no traía pantalones y cayó al suelo debido a que aún no coordinaba sus movimientos después de semejante acto en estado etílico._

_-_¡Vuelve! ¡Te amo!

-Ok. Todos acabamos de oír que Joe le grito a una desconocida que la ama y encima está en el suelo, vamos Matt, ayúdame a levantarlo y a la poca dignidad que le queda.

-¡Y los demás que están viendo lárguense de la casa de mi amigo, esta fiesta termino!

_Los ánimos ya se habían calentado, todos estaban riéndose de Joe mientras estaba en pose fetal en el suelo, Matt y yo lo levantamos mientras que mi hermana y Takeru se encargan de llevar a los ``invitados´´ a la entrada, algunos ya estaban bastante ebrios como para levantarse por si solos y otros se iban mientras que alegaban cosas a Matt y él solo los ignoraba ya que Joe estaba muy mal._

_-_ok.. Sin los invitados todo esto se ve un desastre, Kari ve que nadie este dormido en el baño, Takeru asegúrate de que nadie se lleve cosas de la casa de Joe.

-Oye sé que mis amigos no son la mejor clase de invitados pero…

-¡Oye Tai creo que alguien se lleva el horno de Joe! ¡Hey vuelve aquí ladrón!

-Está bien tal vez si tenga uno o dos conocidos que roben cosas en las fiestas.

-Toc, Toc, creo que llegue demasiado tarde, pero no tanto para ver este lugar incendiado.

-¡SORA!-_Tanto Yamato y Yo exclamamos su nombre que de seguro se escuchó en todo el edificio_

-Algo me decía que no debía dejarlos solos, de seguro Tai hizo alguna tontería que puso en peligro a Izzy y Joe_, _por cierto ¿porque lo traen recargado en los brazos y no trae pantalones?

-Bueno eso él te lo puede explicar, mejor ayúdanos con él y de paso decirnos por qué no viniste a mi fiesta ``sorpresa´´ de cumpleaños.

-Esteee…Te traje un regalo si puede compensar la ausencia, de echo vengo con alguien aunque no sabía si debía traerlo ya que estuve con él todo el día… Sé que no se llevan bien pero él quiere hacer las paces contigo Matt.

-¡EH! ¿De quién habla Yamato que te puedas llevar tan mal que conmigo?

-Hola Matt, ha pasado un buen rato, ¿no compañero?

-Tú… Maldito aún te atreves aparecer en mi cumpleaños.

-Vamos amigo no es para tanto, quiero hablar contigo…

-¡Maldito! ¡Sora que hacías con él! Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Sora, ¡maldito Konishi ya verás!

-Tranquilízate Matt, solo quería hablar contigo, además Sora me dijo que sería una fiesta para todos tus viejos amigos y los de la banda así que supuse que…

-¿Qué podrías venir así como si nada a sentarte conmigo a beber un rato? Vamos no soy estúpido amigo, me engañaron tú y mi exnovia, casi me echas de la banda que yo forme, me delataste cuando bebimos en la calle en un ocasión y pase dos noches en un celda, ¿Te parece poco? Y ¡ahora vienes con mi Sora y actúas como si nada!

-Oye Matt se te cae Joe del brazo amigo- _Konishi y Natt son muy idneticos físicamente, la diferencia radica en que mi buen amigo es rubio y este chico es castaño, aunque se ha cortado el cabello ya que escuche rumores de que le trae ganas de pelea y celos a Matt por la forma en que se relaciona y la facilidad con la que hace amigos, así es Matt, este tipo Konishi jamás me agrado es muy labioso y sobre todo tiene esa sensación de que en la primera oportunidad te traicionara, es dos años o tres más grande que nosotros, así que no es una sorpresa que sepa como apalabrarse con las chicas._

_-_Mejor vete Konishi, no juegues a impacientarme amigo si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¡Ya basta Matt! Sabía que sería una mala idea venir con él y sobre todo sabiendo que eres un impulsivo.

-¡favor de todas las personas que conozco, tenías tu que creerle a él! Solo te quiere para tenerse unas veces y después largarse, así es en su naturaleza y ahí vas de tonta en su treta. Espera no me digas que ustedes ya…

-Él es mi novio desde hace dos semanas Matt, pensé que tú y Tai me apoyarían en esto, peor ya veo que no será como pensaba.

¡Que acaso eres estúpida Sora! ¡Abre los ojos antes de que se tarde! Maldita sea el día que los presente, que truco usaste maldito Konishi, la poesía que te robas de autores, tus visitas a los museos, ¡tú lástima que inventas de que las chicas te han lastimado y ahora vas tras Sora, bastardo!

-¡Ya fue suficiente Yamato! Vámonos Konishi, Matt jamás va a cambiar, lo siento Tai pero no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo con él, lo siento Joe, Vamonos.

-¡Hey amigo tranquilízate!, hablare con ella, y no es nada personal Yamato.

-Serás bastardo…

-Hey Hermano déjalo, mejor ayudemos a Joe, encontré a Izzy y no se ve bien, por cierto escuche venir una patrulla arreglemos esto cuanto antes, ayúdame Kari vamos por Izzy y hagamos algo para que este dúo se recupere.

-Hermano quien era ese tipo que venía con Sora-chan.

-Es un ex amigo de Matt, dejémoslo por ahora y recojamos este desastre.

-¿Hey, Matt estas bien?

-Si no pasa nada Tai, solo que ese maldito se saldrá con la suya y Sora no va hacerme caso, lo conozco bien, no pensé que él fuera el tipo del que me habla Sora, decía que estaba saliendo con un sujeto amable y genial, pero este tipo solo es una fachada, Tai tenemos que hablar con ella.

_Yo tampoco acepta el hecho de que Sora saliera con este chico, pero no había nada que hacer, en esos momentos, Sora, Matt y Yo somos algo cabezotas y entrometidos cuando son cuestiones de novias y novios, somos protectores y algo celosos entre nosotros dos con Sora y ella con los dos, pero creo que este ataque de Matt fue una muestra de celos, sus movimientos de manos y en la forma que le hablaba al tal Konishi fue algo que jamás me imagine ver a Matt perder los estribos, tenía muchas ganas de decirle algo a Sora, pero no tenía por qué, jamás me dijo que tenía novio o que salía con un chico que fuera amigo de Matt, estaba preocupado por Sora y su noviazgo con un sujeto como Konishi, pero estoy más preocupado de que entre nosotros tres se cree un triángulo amoroso, desde niños Sora tuvo un interés mas especial con Yamato que conmigo, yo era el mejor amigo, mientras que Matt era el esposo, o el novio en los juegos de niños, yo era el hermano ficticio de Sora y bueno no hondare más en estos, tenemos que ayudar a Izzy y al don Juan de la noche._

_**Bueno aquí termina la parte dos de la fiesta en Casa de Joe, próximamente Consecuencias de la fiesta de Joe… okno, gracias por sus visitas y si les gusta SAO pueden encontrar un nuevo fanfic que escribo y próximamente uno de Soul Eater lleno de humor y chorradas.**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_


	6. Al día siguiente

Epilogo de la Saga ``Fiesta en Casa de Joe´´

-Oh dios mi cabeza, siento que me da vueltas, no me puedo ver bien. ¿Dónde diablos están mis anteojos?

-Quita tus manos de mi pecho Izzy, diablos y ¡por qué no traes tu camisa!

- Y tú por que no traes puesto pantalones, acaso crees que por que es tu casa te da la libertad de decidir cómo deba vestir el resto del mundo, ¡este es un país libre, pido que se respeten mis derechos constitucionales según la decimotercer enmienda!

-¡Dios Izzy aún sigues ebrio! ¿¡Qué es ese olor horripilante!? ¿Es acaso orina lo que hay en esa pared?

-Muy buena pregunta pero a mí me parece que es algo más.

-¿Qué paso ayer? ¿¡Por qué estamos en el suelo, y donde diablos esta mi cama!?

-Veo que ya despertaron pequeños.

-Takeru que haces aquí, bueno antes que nada ustedes llevan más de doce horas dormido para empezar, tus padres han estado llamando, les hemos inventado un sinfín de escusas del por qué no has marcado, ustedes dos sí que saben divertirse, por cierto Izzy, aquí está el resto de tu ceja, anoche me dijiste que la guardara en un bolsita, era tu muestra de afecto de ti hacia mí, ¿dios fumaste algo raro ayer?

-¡ ¿Qué coño le paso a mi ceja?!

-Bueno en si no conozco los detalles, pero algunos amigos de Matt dicen que estás jugando a te reto con un sujeto, y que el tipo te reto a rasurarte la ceja y bueno, sí que tienes valor jeje, creo que fue el tipo que saco la cama de Joe por la ventana, por cierto ese fue tu reto o fue el del chico del tutu y las medias.

-¿¡QUÉ MI CAMA ESTA EN LA VENTA!? ESTA AQUÍ O SE CAYO Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO RECUERDO NADA, DIME TAKERU, ¡DIMELO!

-OK viejo, tranquilízate, pero primero ponte unos pantalones, y bueno será la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando tengamos que hablar sobre ella…

-¿Ella?

-Oh, sí amigo.

_Después de que Sora se fue con su estúpido novio, es muy difícil explicar lo que paso después, aunque resumidamente Izzy estuvo vomitando toda la noche, el anfitrión de la casa estaba totalmente dormido, y bueno Matt, Takeru, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que limpiar todo el desorden que quedo, por suerte aun quedo bastante cerveza para nosotros, la fiesta fue un desastre en todos los aspectos, cualquiera diría que fue algo normal, pero para ser en casa de Joe Kido nadie se hubiera imaginado el desastre que podría ocasionar una fiesta echa en su casa, de echo tomamos fotos para mostrárselas a Mimi, que aún no puede creer lo que paso, nos dijo que la fiestas de sus amigos en US han terminado así._

_Mientras que limpiábamos y tratábamos de rescatar la cama de Joe que estaba atorado en su ventana, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Yamato sobre el novio de Sora y de lo que significa ella para Matt, no me gusta decirlo, pero tenía celos de Matt, era evidente que el no dejaría que las cosas se salieran en favor de este tal Konichi, o konishi, como sea, Matt tenía más valor que yo inclusive para aceptar un rechazo de Sora de lo que yo podría pensar._

_La cosa no era fácil, Yamato es mi mejor amigo como lo es Sora, pero mis sentimientos a Sora son muy fuertes al igual que la amistad que tengo con ella, aquí hay un triángulo amoroso, y yo soy el único tonto que lo ve, aunque no sé verdaderamente los sentimientos de Sora por Matt, como los de ella por mí, ya que siempre Sora me ha visto como un hermano que la protege y la divierte, algunos dirían que estoy en la mega friendzone, otros que lo mío es un caso perdido._

-Creo que los dos cenicientos acaban de despertar, la cara que van a poner cuando les enseñemos las fotos, definitivamente deberíamos hacer memes con ellos, aunque creo que nos dejarían de hablar por el resso de nuestras vida, y necesito a esos dos para mis tareas.

-Y qué lo digas, pero bueno ya acabamos, toda la noche y madrugada para dejar este sitio lo más decente, oye Matt ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Claro, ¿es sobre lo de Sora acaso? He decidió hablar con ella y decirle que me gusta.

-Si lo sé, pero que es Sora para ti, digo que sientes realmente por ella, ¿no son celos porque ella sale con ese sujeto?

-Mira para ser honestos, detesto a ese tipo, Sora me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás me anime a decirle algo, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga, Tai yo sé que ella es para ti algo importante, pero para mí ella lo es todo, ella me inspira para mis canciones y para mi poesía… Y si te ríes de esto último te dejare el ojo morado… Escucha sé que soy joven y cualquiera me diría que soy un idiota, pero creo que es amor lo que siento por ella, he salido con otras chicas pero con ella es con la única con quién quiero estar todo el tiempo, envidio que pases con ella casi todo el tiempo, por eso no puedo aceptar que un tipo como él salga con una chica como Sora, creo que ya he dicho mucho.

-Mmm…. Creo que entiendo lo que dices, y lo entiendo muy bien… No sé qu decirte amigo.

-Podrías desearme suerte, pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos por Sora no van a cambiar y sé que tú me apoyaras Tai, porque eres mi mejor amigo y si tú estuvieras en algo igual que yo te apoyaría incondicionalmente sin importar lo que pase compañero, somos como hermanos hasta el final.

-¿Qué pasa hermano, tú y Tai se van a dar un besito? Creo que el momento oportuno era anoche, podrías haber usado como excusa el alcohol y que confundiste a Tai con una linda castaña.

-¡Hey Matt aléjate de mí, deja de abrazarme, y quita tu mano de mi trasero!

-Solo quería poner algo romántico este momento, bueno ahora que vamos a hacer con esos dos, ¿ya se puso pantalones Joe?

-Pues si y no, Izzy se volvió a quedar dormido en cuanto intento ponerse de pie, y Joe tardo más de diez minutos en ponerse los pantalones, aun no coordina muy bien, está lavándose la cara, ¿por cierto quien le va a decir lo que paso ayer con esa chica?

-¡Oigan porque me ven a mí, es amiga de Matt, que le diga Takeru!

-Vete al diablo Tai, ayer yo tuve que ver eso… y no fue nada agradable y hoy tuve que ponerle sus pantalones, fue tu culpa enrollarlo con ella, ahora tú le explicas como quedo su casa y su orgullo en el suelo.

-Bueno si no hay de otra, ¡Hey Joe! ¿Algunas ves has llegado a tercera base?

-¿Qué si he jugado béisbol?

-Es un buen comienzo…

_**Algo corto pero al fin termino la Saga de JOE KIDO, espero con ansias seguir actualizando con mayor regularidad antes de regresar a la Universidad, si no esto será un fanfic que se alargara por años, o al menos hasta las próximas vacaciones. ._.**_

_**Próximamente un fic de Soul Eater lleno de aventuras y Humor, por lo tanto pueden pasar a leer mi fic de SAO, El trotamundos. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_


	7. Cambios

_Cambios_

_Han pasado varios meses desde la gran fiesta en casa del buen Joe, por ejemplo; Izzy ha jurado tomar una gota de alcohol ni aceptar desafíos arriesgados con desconocidos o que involucren poner las camas de otras personas entre las ventanas o rasurarse la ceja, Joe de suerte no fue castigado ni sus padres se percataron de que su casa se convirtió en un tuburio por lo cual Joe regreso más fuerte que nunca a los estudios para hacer feliz a sus padres y calmar el sentimiento de que engaño a sus padres… Y para olvidar a la chica de aquella noche._

_Mimi Tachikawa viene de regreso y más entusiasmada que nunca, después de enterarse de lo de la fiesta, quiere que hagamos una fiesta para su cumpleaños igual o que supere a la Matt, no creo que tendría muchas ganas de hacerlo si hubiera visto el desastre que quedo, y finalmente Matt tuvo que limpiar el chiquero que dejaron sus amigos en su propio cumpleaños._

_Aunque conociendo a Mimi eso no le importe y se vaya a dormir cuanto antes, en vez de ayudar a limpiar el desastre que pueda quedar._

_Mis dos mejores amigos siguen sin hablarse, Sora termino con su novio al poco tiempo después de lo que paso en aquella noche, me entere después que el tal Konishi le prohibió a Sora que nos volviera a dirigir la palabras y cuando digo NOS, se refiere a Yamato y a mí. Creo que los celos de este tipo son de cuidado, ha Sora jamás le ha agradado que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer y mucho menos con quién hablar y a quién ver, a diferencia de este tipo y Matt es que Sora conoce de años a Yamato y bueno este chico es algo pasajero, conozco a Sora y aunque le pueda afectar un poco el separarse de él, tampoco es algo indispensable para ella tener novio o salir con alguien._

_Las cosas han mejorado, mis dos mejores amigos aún no se hablan y ya no se siente esa tensión que había en un principio, ahora solo parecen dos pequeños niños que se han hecho la ley del hielo pero por dentro ambos se mueren por reírse de lo que ha ocurrido._

_-_Oye Joe respecto a lo de que Mimi viene en unas semanas, creo que lo mejor sería que la reunión fuera entre nuestro grupo de amigos solamente, digo para evitar situaciones como la vez pasada…

-De echo Mimi me dijo que no quería nada como lo que paso en mi casa, la escuche muy animada, pero a la ultima hora me sugirió que fuese algo sencillo, por cierto ya hablaste con Sora de aquello…

-En realidad no he tenido una ocasión para hablar con ella.

-Por favor hombre, van en la misma escuela, se van y regresan juntos a casa, como no vas a tener opción de hablar con ella, o acaso tienes miedo, ¿gallina?

-¡Cállate! Tu no conoces en la situación en la qu estoy, siempre que trato, ella empieza a hablar de Matt, Matt, y más Matt, es molesto que siempre pase esto, mira es más que obvio que ella quiere con él, pero son tan orgullosos que jamás lo van admitir, Sora espere que Yamato haga el primer paso, y luego llego yo y me le declaro, ¡tengo todas las de perder!

-Yo soy el menos indicado para decirte que hacer, o darte un consejo, hace apenas un tiempo tuve un primer encuentro intimo con una chica, Tai si no tienes el valor para decirle a Sora lo que sientes por ella, te vas arrepentir el resto de tú vida, no solo de tu vida, sino de todas las vidas, realidades, dimensiones donde exista un Tai Kamiya y una Sora Takenouchi, ustedes jamás estarna juntos ni por mas mínimo o grande que tengas la oportunidad de que sean pareja.

-…

-Eres mi amigo, pero si no haces esto antes de que hagamos la fiesta de Mimi, será muy tarde.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-No debería de decirte esto, pero Yamato me dijo que tiene algo planeado para zanjar las cosas con Sora y de paso declararse, es algo muy cursi y romántico, pero yo hasta que soy hombre se que este tipo de cosas no fallan para una mujer.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Matt planea algo y yo solo hago más que quejarme, gracias Joe, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que me lo dijiste, ahora solo debo armarme de valor.

-Sabes este tipo de acciones no se piensan, solo se hacen, no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, pero quiero que vuelva ese Tai cabeza hueca, que no piensa en las consecuencias, si te detienes a meditarlo, Matt estará con Sora, el rechazo duele pero es más dolor el vivir con el hubiera echo ó hubiera dicho.

-Mira que una noche con una chica te ha dado más experiencia de la que yo tengo, gracias Joe y supongo que gracias también por lo de cabeza hueca, esto de pensar las cosas no es mi estilo, ya han dado el toque para regresar a clases, creo que al final del día hablare con Sora, no tengo la menor idea de que decirle pero necesito que sepa que hay algo importante que debo decirle.

-¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!, me gustaría que tú y Sora estén juntos.

_El resto del día fue para mi una eternidad, los dos últimos profesores se daban cuenta que no prestaba interés en su clase, pero que se le iba a hacer, en cuanto dieran el toque final saldría como demonio a esperar a Sora y con esto solo el destino y dios sabrían como terminaría el día de hoy, pero de ser así rechazo cualquier pronóstico en mi contra, quiero salir con Sora, tocar su mano, besarla, conocerla como nunca antes lo haría, compartí momentos que perdurarían por toda la vida, y no se quizás casarnos algún día, digo muchas patrañas para ser solo un adolescente, pero solo diciendo un poco de esto es como podría expresar todo lo que siento en estos instantes, tnego miedo pero ese miedo me entusiasma para declararme, a veces ``un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer''. Creo que entiendo las palabras que mi papá me dijo una vez, más que un significado es un sentimiento que te impulsa. Lo que pase hoy definirá mi persona el resto de mi vida._

_-_¡Hey Tai que estás haciendo pareces un pervertido si te pones de esa forma afuera de mi salón!

-¡Hola Sora! ¿Tú crees? Bueno Sali cuanto antes de mi salón por que tenía que hablar contigo de algo, ¿te importa si nos vamos juntos?

-¿Pero no tienes practica hoy? ¿Si quieres lo hablamos más tarde?, no quiero que te metas en problemas con el entrenador y el equipo, ¿Vale?

-No te preocupes por eso, de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno parece importante, espérame en la entrada me despediré de mis amigas y necesito repartir la tarea que nos tocó para mañana.

_Mientras que espero a Sora me vienen a la cabeza muchos recuerdos, Sora y yo cuando éramos niños y nos conocimos, la primera vez que tomamos alcohol juntos, nuestro viaje a las montañas , nuestro primer beso que fue jugando con los demás a te reto, las vacaciones en la playa, pienso en todo esto y a la vez pienso que si me rechaza, tal vez jampas vuelva a tener recuerdos como estos, podríamos ser amigos y quedar así pero nada sería lo mismo, Joe tiene razón en algo, esto es un 50% y 50% de obtener una respuesta negativa o positiva, estoy seguro más que seguro que mis sentimientos por Sora son más sinceros y profundos que los de Matt, pero eso no le asegura nada a nadie, al final las mujeres tienen el poder de decisión, y nosotros podemos luchar contra todo pronósticos a esa respuesta, al final la perseverancia y la experiencia se anteponen, debo creer más en mí mismo que alabar las cosas que Matt tiene y que yo no tengo, porque al igual que él, yo tengo cosas que él jamás tendrá._

_-_Disculpa la tardanza, las chicas y yo empezamos a platicar y bromear… Ya sabés olvide que estabas y cuando recordé que estsbas esperándome vine corriendo hacia acá. ¿Bueno de que quieres hablar? La duda me esta matando.

**_Hasta aqui termina el capitulo, proximament los ultimos capitulos de los Ecos del Valor, espero que la serie les haya gustado hasta hora._**

**_¡Saludos! Proximamente Soul Eater: Grand School Weapon. _**


	8. Deshoras

Capítulo 8: Deshoras

-Por favor dime algo, decirte todas estas cosas no fue fácil, desde que me levante en la mañana, no he dejado de temblar, Sora dime algo, ¡lo que sea!

-Eh, eh tengo que irme Tai…

-¡Espera!

_**Horas después en un departamento de Hikariogaoka.**_

_-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso?_

_-Sí, no me contesta las llamadas a su celular y su madre me dice que no está y que deje de llamar o le dira a la policía que soy un acosador sexual._

_-¡Qué! ¿Enserio?_

_-Si enserio, la mamá de Sora es muy sobreprotectora con ella._

_-No me refiero a eso, yo hablo de que no te conteste, conozco a Sora desde que éramos niñas, y bueno si fueses otro chico, quien fuera, te hubiera dicho que no o que lo pensaría, ¡pero estábamos hablando de ti TA! ¡SU MEJOR AMIGO!_

_-Ya, ya, no hace falta que levantes tanto la voz, Mimi. Mejor debería decirle a Joe que me dé un consejo o yo que se…_

_-Jajaja no te ofendas Tai, pero hasta donde se Joe apenas ha sentido el brazo de una chica, dudo que pueda darte mucha ayuda sobre declaraciones de amor, sus intenciones son buenas, pero su conocimiento sobre esto de lo que hablamos es muy poco, ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de confesarse cuando me fui de Japón._

_-¡Espera¡ ¿Qué? ¿¡Tú y Joe!?_

_-Bueno ya te dije demasiado, regresemos a lo tuyo y de Sora, mira debes de darle algo tiempo, entiende ella no esperaba algo así de repente, la ruptura con su novio, Matt y luego llegas con una bomba de declaración así, te aseguro que Sora tenía mil cosas en mente antes de que te le declararas, ahora la pobre es un desastre mental, debiste pensar en esto antes de hacerlo, pero fue lo mejor, si no ahora mismo tal vez estaría con Matt._

_-Supongo que sí, debo esperar un poco a ver que dice ella, sinceramente ahora estoy más tranquilo, gracias por responder a mi llamada Mimi, mi hermana no estaba cuando llegue a casa y bueno hablar con esto con Izzy o Joe sería un laberinto sin final._

_-¡¿Cómo que no fui tú primera opción cinico?! Si no fuera por mi estarías rogando y llorando a fuera del departamento de Sora o en una patrulla ¡por orden de su madre! _

_-¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Yo me refería... a que…_

_-Jajaja tranquilo Tai, solo juego, jamás imagine verte así, tan nervioso por este tipo de cosas, honestamente te pensaba más seguro y atrevido pero ya vi que es todo lo contrario, aunque creo que es porque se trata de Sora, estoy segura que si fuese una chica que no fuese tu amiga lo harías más seguro de ti mismo, ojala y no te enamores de mi porque te enviaría muy lejos con todo y tu timidez._

_-Jajaja ¿así como a Joe? Solo bromeo, espero verte cuando vengas en diciembre, todos te esperábamos en especial alguien._

_-¡Tonto! Por supuesto que todos me extrañan, bueno no quiero que gastes más en la llamada por cobrar a US si necesitas algo más mándame un correo o msn, te quiero Tai, esfuérzate al máximo, y solo siendo sincero contigo podrás serlo con Sora, y ella lo sabra y se dara cuenta inmediatamente._

_-Cuídate Mimi y saludos, por cierto disculpa por despertarte a esas horas en América._

_-¡Si, idiota, estaba dormido, pero fue lindo hablar contigo, chao Tai!_

_Honestamente no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre mi declaración con Sora y mucho menos de cómo le conte a Mimi como se fuesen dando las cosas, no sé si fueron diez segundos, un minuto, cinco minutos, me parecía eterno y a la vez ese momento con Sora que recuerdo más el cómo llegue a mi casa y busque a mi hermana, suena algo patético, pero esto fue algo nuevo para mí, estas emociones de aceleración y adrenalina, pensé que me volvería diabético, pero no fue así, mi hermana no estaba y solo pensé en llamar a Sora, gran error, creo que debí haberla llamada fácilmente unas quince veces, en ese momento iba a mandarle un correo en un frenesís de impulso me detuve al ver un mensaje de Mimi y bueno el resto es historia._

_En cuanto Sora me dijo que se iba pensé en alcanzarla o tomarla del brazo pero era más evidente en su rostro que tenía mucha conmoción por lo que le pasaba, solo fueron unos instantes donde tuve bastante cordura para saber que tenía que dejarla ir en ese instante, si fue algo bueno o malo no lo sé, ahora necesito concentrarme para un examen, dudo hacerlo pero si escribo Sora en toda la hoja del examen sabré que este repaso no valió para nada._

_Y así empezó un nuevo día._

-¡Tai! ¡Despierta tonto, se nos hará tarde otra vez!

_-_Eh, que, de que hablas Kari, hoy es día libre, dejaaaa de hacer tanto alborto…

-¡Baka! Hoy aún tenemos clases, mañana es día libre, por cierto hablo Sora hace unos minutos.

-¡Qué! ¿Sora? ¡Y que dijo! ¡Tengo que hablarle ahora mismo, o no, mejor hay que darse prisa o no nos esperara!

-¡Deteente ahí baka! Sora me dijo que tenia prisa el día de hoy y no nos esperaría y dijo que no le llamaras su celular falla, me hablo desde el número de su casa, ah y también que no la interrumpas en sus clases de hoy y que después de las clases las veas en el mismo parque de ayer, ¿Qué pasa con Sora, hermano? Es demasiado misteriosos esto…

-No pasa nada, veraas, Sora me pidió que la ayude con lo de la llegada de Mimi y quiere prepararle una sorpresa, por eso quiere adelantar todo lo posible sus pendientes y tareas, (_maldición Sora, porque me evitas tanto, tanto te molesto o el rechazo va ser tan duro que intentas amortiguarlo)._

_-_Ya veo con que es eso, bueno como sea date prisa aunque la note algo raro, ¿está enferma acaso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando conteste la llamada, no reconocí su voz, sabes era como otra persona, algo cambiada, como preocupada, no sé, fue muy raro, iba a preguntarle que tenía pero me dijo muy rápido y preciso su mensaje y se despidió en un instante como si tuviera prisa.

-Mmm ya veo, bueno déjame darme prisa.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? De repente tu cara de tonto cambio totalmente.

-¿Eh? No es nada solo recordé todas las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy, jeje don´t worry.

-Buuenoo si tú lo dices, date prisa ¡Baka!

_El resto del día transcurrió sin bastantes cambios, ir allá, regresar allá, subir escaleras, tomar clases, salir al receso, lo único raro o fuera de lo común es que Joe fue a buscarme para saber cómo iba mi asunto con Sora, no le di muchos detalles y tampoco lo de Mimi, lo cierto es que no quería hablar de esto hasta que Sora me diera una respuestas o algo tan si quiera como *Un sigue participando* o *Solo podemos ser amigos* así que no había mucho de qué hablar con mi buen amigo Kido, al menos por ahora._

_Bueno llego el momento, es hora de hablar con Sora._

-Hola Tai, disculpa el misterio por lo de hoy, pude haber hablado de esto en la mañana, pero creo que es mejor aquí, me gusta este parque desde que éramos niños.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero podríamos hablar de esto, desde que te dije el otro día, la duda y los nervios me matan, ¡por favor solo así puedo estar tranquilo!

-Te crees que el único que solo tiene nervios, me he pasado toda la semana pensando en que decirte y como decírtelo ¡baka!

-Lo siento solo que el pensar en que me rechaces me ha hecho pensar en más de mil maneras en que puedas hacerlo, sé que tengo las de perder, y que me ves como un amigo anda más, pero justo ahora no importa, estoy feliz que sepas lo que siento por mí, para mí no solo eres una gran chica o amiga, eres algo mucho más, somos solo unos niños, pero estoy seguro que aun siendo adulto jamás sentiré algo tan especial por un mujer como tú Sora, y si lo encuentro no será ni la cuarta parte del sentimiento por ti.

-Tai debemos de dejar de vernos, mejor dicho un tiempo…

-¿Qué? Acaso fue algo que dije, yo en verdad estaría feliz con tu compañía, se que no será lo mismo ahora que tú y Matt estén juntos, jamás interferiré entre ustedes, lo juro.

-Sí que eres un tonto, esto no tiene nada que ver con Matt o con alguien más, no ha sido facíl para mi estos días, te quiero como mi amigo y me gustas de una manera que no se compare a otros chicos… Tampoco te lo tengas muy creído, pero necesito pensarlo, por que nuestra amistad es de años y algo así podría afectarnos y podríamos terminando odiándonos, por favor no digas nada y escucha.

-…

-Si de verdad seremos algo más que amigos necesito sentir ese algo que me haga arriesgar nuestra amistad y de que pueda surgir algo más, no sé cómo describirlo, me siento confusa y nerviosa por esto, por favor entiende que en mi cabeza dan mil vueltas, y también esta Matt, él quiere hablar conmigo y solo insiste, obviamente no sabe él que tú me has dicho que te gusto, y en cuanto se entere va armar un buen lió.

-Yo hablare con Yamato si es necesario, no sé, qué clase de sentimiento necesitas para estar conmigo, pero haré que te sientas segura, si es verdad que tenemos mucho que perder, pero ¡Si estamos juntos sé que podemos ganar y pasárnosla muy bien y si fracasamos yo haré lo necesario para que funcione, pondré todo de mi Sora! ¡Porque tú eres la persona con quién quiero estar!

_Lo que paso después, no cabe para describirse, Sora me abrazo como cuando aquella vez que éramos niños y fue mi cumpleaños, llego corriendo a abrazarme y me dijo feliz cumpleaños, desde entonces jamás había sentido un abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante, ha excepción de los de mi hermana, claro está pero la Sora de este momento es la misma niña de aquel abrazo, ¿Si nos besamos? Ja si como si fuese a darles detalles, lo que paso después lo contare en otra ocasión, Sora y yo estábamos muy felices en ese momento, desearía volver a repetirlo pero ahora debo hablar con alguien._

_**Hola que tal, ya casi se acerca el final de este fan fic y espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado ya que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia plagada de gliches, pero con mucho cariño (LOL), con esto daré inicio paso a hacer un fan fic de Soul Eater**_

_**En este fic veremos algunos personajes de Soul Eater, en una situación más común de la vida diaria, dejando la recolección de almas y la caza de brujas de un lado, para ver como seria su vida en:**_

_**Grand School Weapon**_

_**¿Death the Kid otaku? **__**¿Death Scythe Spirit, acosando a las compañeras de Maka (Qué raro)?¿ Black Star… bueno siendo Black Star? Y muchos más, y también personajes especiales... a Alguien le suena ¿GTO? ó ¿el ninja rubio más cabezota e hiperactivo que Black Star?**_

_**Nuestros personajes de Soul Eater ahora serán estudiantes normales; Risas y tonterías al por mayor y un poquito de Romance.**_

_**¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


	9. No Más Esperas

Capítulo 9 Face to face

-Hola Tai que pasa amigo, no sabía que venias, acaso me extrañas tanto que vienes sin avisar, ¿eh pasa hombre, que ha ce frio o solo vienes a ver mi hermoso rostro?

-Hola Matt, gracias, iba a llamarte pero pensé que no tendrías nada mejor que hacer.

-Oye eso duele, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Disculpa el desastre como podrás ver mí aquí vive un padre soltero y su hijo mayor que músico, el orden y la limpieza no es lo nuestro.

_Tenía mucha razón, desde que sus padres se divorciaron, Yamato siempre fue más a pegado a su papá y Takeru se quedó a vivir con su madre en la casa, por lo cual el señor Ishida busco un departamento para vivir con el mayor de sus hijos, Matt me ha dicho que el departamento solo duro una semana ordenado, desde entonces no recuerda haber visto su departamento como los primeros días, y creo que ya tiene más de ocho años viviendo aquí._

-Tengo cerveza Tai, ¿Quieres una? Mi padre no se dará cuenta si faltan una o dos, vamos hasta un deportista como tu debe gustarle beber un cerveza bien fría.

-Mientras que no termine como Joe o Izzy está bien.

-Bueno de que quieres hablar amigo.

-Me gusta Sora, me le declara hace poco y quería que lo supieras.

-Oh ya con que era eso, está bien.

-¡¿Cómo no estas sorprendido, enojado, con ganas de golpearme, o yo que se?!

-Por favooorr, Tai te conozco desde niño, te morías por Sora, pero eras un cobarde para Admitirlo, de hecho me sorprende más que vengas a decirlo a estas horas, pero bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer amigo? Digo a ti te gusta y a mí también.

-Puff, mmm creo que te aceptare esa cerveza.

_Por unos minutos dejamos de lado el tema de mi visita, el lugar era un desastre, así que antes que nada ayude a mi amigo arreglando el desorden de la sala, era un chiquero pero sin duda alguna Matt tenía ese estilo para que inclusive un chiquero se viera cómodo y como si fuera algo tan natural donde él estuviera, bueno a excepción de la fiesta de Joe._

_-_Entonces Sora lo sabe, yo lo sé y tú ya no te harás el desentendido, ¿sabes que esto es tú culpa verdad?

-¿De qué hablas Yamato?

-Si le hubieras dicho a Sora lo que sentías esto no hubiera pasado, honestamente me gusta, pero cualquier cosa que yo diga y se compare con lo que tú digas no tendrá punto de comparación, tú la amas y no hace falta que me respondas.

-Así es, pero también entiendo nuestra amistad y no quiero que eso la afecte, digo si no te gustara ella, no pasa nada, pero si no hago nada todo el tiempo que los viera juntos a ti y…

-Si nos vieras juntos terminarías odiándonos y a ti mismo porque nunca hiciste nada, haz hecho lo correcto, bueno eso haría yo también aunque no me importa si te hago sentir mal, jaja es broma.

-Mmm

-Vamos quita esa expresión de seriedad, me haces sentir como si nos fuéramos a casar alguno de los dos y uno de nosotros quisiera robarse a la novia.

-Ya ya ya sé que no es algo tan importante para ti pero para mí ustedes lo son.

-Me vas a hacer llorar, pero no te preocupes, lo único que puedes o podemos hacer, es esperar a que Sora diga algo, antes de que llegaras le mande un mensaje al móvil… Y bueno no sabía que me dirías esto y tal vez ella se confunda un poco… Ya sabes…

-¿Qué hiciste Matt?... Si fue alguna estupidez te mato ahora mismo y me voy contigo al infierno para matarte otra vez.

-¡Hey hombre que paso con esos sentimientos de amistad! Le mande algunas cosas cursis ya sabes, cosas lindas y románticas sobre nosotros y el futuro que tendremos.

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE! ¡COMO PUDISTE PEOR AMIGO!

-Oye yo que iba a saber que te le confesaste y venias a hacérmela de frente a frente.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Algo sobre que no era el momento adecuado, que había alguien más y que estaba confundida ahora, me dijo que hablaría con él ósea contigo y ya me daría una respuesta.

- Oh shit, de seguro va a mandarme por un tubo… Debí haber venido antes.

-Oye donde quedo ese optimismo y seguridad, ni si quiera sabes si lo que me dijo es verdad o solo quiere hacerme esperar, vamos hombre, eres mi mejor amigo y ahora rival en el amor, pero no te puedes dejar así ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novia?

-…

-Está bien no debí preguntar eso, bueno a donde vamos a llegar así, voy otra cerveza espera un momento.

_La convivencia se volvió algo incomoda, Yamato se sentó enfrente mío, era un sillón para una sola persona, la sala lucía más limpia por alguna razón, tal vez dejo de incomodarme lo que había a mi alrededor, lo único que se oía el sonido de la vieja radio del papá de Matt, estaban sintonizando Young Folks, una canción que le quedaría como Soundtrack a Matt y a mi sobre nuestra posición con Sora, no conozco todo el significado de la canción mi inglés es algo malo, pero es perfecta para este silencio incómodo._

_La canción casi acaba y Yamato se levanta a tirar su cerveza, yo aún no acabo la primera que me dio, desconozco si antes de que yo llegara ya había tomado algunas, lo supongo por la bolsa de basura que está llena de empaques de comida congelada y de cervezas._

_-_Me gusta esa canción, aunque no es mi favorita de Peter Bjorn and John, ¿te gusta a ti Tai?

-¿Quiénes? Oh vaya con que así se llaman, no lo sabía, fue una canción muy sonada hace unos años.

_La siguiente canción fue una de Interpol, al parecer era una nueva canción, a Matt y a mí nos gusta mucho, especial a él, ha tocado algunos covers de interpol._

_-_Me sorprende que desde hace rato han puestos buenas canciones, bueno no sé qué decir….

-Creo que lo mejor sería que vuelva a casa, aunque no parezca ya llevamos aquí como una hora hablando.

-¿Enserio? Qué rápido, tengo que hacer la cena.

-Dirás descongelar la cena jaja

-¿No gustas? Te acostumbras al sabor después de un tiempo

_-_Paso por ahora, aunque tomare esa invitación en otra ocasión, Gracias por escucharme Matt, pensé que las cosas saldría en una pelea o no sé…

-Jaja ya no tenemos 10 años para pelear por todo Tai, aunque definitivamente te ganaría.

_Después de discutir como niños, me despedí y me dirigí a casa, ya pasaban de las ocho, por lo cual el transporte público estaría abarrotado de todos los oficinistas y empelados que salen del turno, en realidad no importaba, no tenía prisa, pero ya no había más que hablar con mi amigo por el momento ahora tenía que saber qué pasaría con Sora y Yo. Si en verdad lo que le dijo a Matt, sería por que quisiera hablar conmigo._

_Antes de salir de la puerta de Matt, me dijo algunas palabras, no recuerdo exactamente cuales fueron, pero fu algo así como que siempre seriamos amigos sin importar lo que pase, no pude reaccionar a decirle algo o afirmar con la cabeza, Matt cerró la puerta, era lo mejor ya no había más que decir. No fue de una manera descortés, fue una despedida que combinaba con las palabras que ya estaban hechas._

_Al salir de la estación del metro, mi celular tenía unas tres llamadas perdidas, posiblemente eran porque en el subterráneo no hay señal del móvil o sencillamente mi celular no quería que entrara la llamada de Sora._

-Perdona Sora, las llamadas no entraban el subterraneo, ¿Pasa algo? _Obviamente sí._

-No sé si tengas tiempo, perdona que lo haga así tan repentino, ¿pero podríamos hablar?

-Es muy importante, es ¿sobre nosotros?

-Si es así, no me gustaría que fuese así de esta forma, si no puedes ahora mismo o tienes algo que hacer, mañana lo haríamos, a decir verdad es algo apresurado pero pensándolo bien mañana sería mejor, ya es algo tarde y tus padres deben esperarte, y mi madre no tarda para cenar conmigo.

-Esta bién Sora, Que tengas buenas noches, te quiero.

-Mañana después de la escuela si, también descansa Tai, yo también te quiero, no te preocupes todo está bien.

_Mañana sería el día, esa noche no pude dormir, soñé conmigo de niño cuando solía jugar con toda la vieja pandilla a los piratas, en ese sueño yo era el pirata malo que secuestraba a las doncellas y Yamato era el príncipe que las rescataba, menudo sueño el que tuve._

_**Buenas noches a todos, o días, tardes, whatever, este es antepenúltimo capítulo de esta serie, pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que de corazón y paciencia para los que esperaron este capítulo, pero he vuelvo a la escuela y con nuevo semestre por empezar será complicado seguir subiendo actualizaciones de fics, hoy también subo por fin mi nuevo proyecto GRAND SCHOOL WEAPON de Soul Eater, esperen próximamente el capítulo final de los ecos del Valor y la segunda parte de Grand School Weapon. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¡Saludos hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
